Professor Crumbs Granddaughter
by fantasyluver714
Summary: Professor Crumbs has a granddaughter, Izabella or Bella. Her destiny is to change the wizard world forever with the help of one Max Russo. Follows the series. Max/OC
1. Favors

**Chapter one.**

**I don't own WoWP.**

* * *

**"Favors"**

'Bored. Bored. Bored. I am so bored.' I thought as I lounged on a couch in my grandfather's office. Let's recap shall we? My name is Izabella Crumbs, but I go by Bella cause my real name is too long. I live with my grandfather Crumbs. Yup, thats him, the famous old Professor Crumbs of the wizard world. I am the family wizard because I'm an only child. Who in the worlds created the rule that only one person in a family can have their powers in the first place? It's terrible that siblings have to compete against each other to keep their powers. When I'm older I want to be on the wizard council so that I can abolish that law. Anyways, like I said I'm the family wizard and I'm only 12. Oh and on top of that I just got my full powers and they just settled in. You see when a young wizard first gets their powers they go out of control. It was actually pretty halarious, I accidentally one time sneezed and my grandfather's beard turned into linked sausages! That was the best day ever! Anywho back to today. Wait, does anyone say anywho anymore? Oh well. I was laying upside down on the couch with my feet in the air and my brunette topped head on the floor. Crumbs is always busy with something and I hang in his office often. He's always saying that he needs to start my wizard training but never has the time to. As I pondered my thoughts my grandfather flashed in. "Hello Izabella, how are you today?" He asked. I sighed and sat up on the couch.

"I'm fine," I simply answered. There was a silent moment before my grandfather spoke again.

"Izabella I need to speak with you," Crumbs said while motioning me to the chair in front of his desk.

While I sat I hurridly said, "Whatever you think I did, I didn't do it."

Crumbs chuckled and said, "No, no you didn't do anything bad, that I'm aware of." He added the last bit looking at me suspisiously before continuing. "I am aware that your full powers have now settled in and I need to start you training. I must also admit that I do not have the time to train you. With that said I have asked a favor of one of my former students. he will be teaching you wizardry along with his three kids," He explained to me. I have to admit that I was kind of hoping that my grandfather could teach me, but learning with other kids could be cool too.

After thinking it over for a minute I nodded and said, "Okay, thats cool. When do I start?"

He smiled and said, "Right now." With a quick flick of the wrist my grandfatherr and I flashed out of the office to the outside of a portal door. My grandfather gave me a reassuring smile before opening the door and walking in with me it tow. I waked in to be greeted by a colorful and packed room filled with magical things. There was a workbench full of magic junk, a couple of couches, and a recliner chair. In the center was a coffee table with a crystal ball. It was amazing! In the middle of the room sat a girl with dark brown hair that looked a couple of years older than me, a boy who was probably the older brother, and another boy that looked my age. He had brown hair and brown eyes. I had to admit that he was cute. When we walked in my grandfather talked to a middle aged man who was his fomer student. "Hello Russo family," Crumbs greeted.

"Professor Crumbs, your right on time. Welcome to our lair," The man said.

"Oh yes, and thank you for doing this favor for me," Crumbs said.

"It's no problem at all. Why don't you introduce our new student then we'll get started on the lesson," The man proposed. Crumbs nodded and turned to the kids.

"This is my granddaughter Izabella. She will be training along side you all." The kids at first were shocked about hearing that Crumbs had a granddaughter then they just nodded. Crumbs looked at me and said, "Flash home when your done." When he was half way through the portal door he turned back and added, "Oh and Bella no pranks or trouble on your first day or you'll be on beard grooming duty for a week."

Everyone in the room grimaced and I replied, "Don't worry, its not like I'm going to give them sausage link beards or anything."

I tried so hard to sound innocent while saying that but laughter was threatning to escape. "Oh, don't remind me," He said before leaving. I took a seat on one of the couches and we all just sat there in an awkward silence for a while. Thankfully the man, I'm guessing my new teacher spoke up.

"Okay, well welcome Izabella. I'm Jerry Russo, a former wizard and these are my kids Justin is 15, Alex is 14, and Max here is my youngest 12," Jerry said while pointing out each of his kids. They each waved at me and I smiled at them. Soon the girl Alex spoke up.

"Okay, I have to ask about the sausage thing," she said amused while laughing. With that said I started laughing too. I then calmed myself down enough to explain.

"Now that is a funny story. So about a month ago I finally got my full powers. As expected they were out of control so one day I was in my grandfathers office when he comes in with the whole wizard council. Then out of no where I sneezed and my grandfather's beard turned into a bunch of sausage links," I told them through laughs. Everyone was laughing so hard our faces were red. Right then I knew that it was going to be awsome training with them. "Crumbs looked annoyed but the council members wanted to have a cook out and ditch work," I added and they all laughed harder! After calming down Jerry asked me to tell them about myself. I felt like a little kid on their first day of school in a new state but oh well. "KK, um my name is Izabella Crumbs, but I go by Bella mostly. I love all things magical, my favorite color is purple. Um, I like pizza and movies, the Mets, and I'm the family wizard," I said listing the basics about me. At the last one Justin jumped up in shock.

"Family wizard? How are you the family wizard already?" He asked with shock written across his face.

"I'm an only child plus my parents died when I was little so I have my full wizard powers already," I said shrugging. They all nodded understanding.

"Well it's great to have you here. Oh and how would you like to have a job?" Jerry asked me. At first I was shocked but then thought it a great idea. Of course I'll have to transfer the money I earn into the wizard currency, but hey it's money.

"Sure. I'd love to," I coolly answered back.

"Great, this will act as a cover up for wizard lessons. If anyone asks why your here, say its for your job," Jerry explained slowly. I nodded and we started on the lesson for the day.

* * *

When I got home I was greeted by grandfather reading Wizards Weekly on the couch. "How was training Bella dear?" Crumbs asked.

"It went great and I had a lot of fun! I also got a job at their sandwich shop so I'll have some spending money," I told Crumbs excitely about my day.

"That's excellent news dear. Now go wash up dinner is on the table," He said going back to his magazine. I shrugged and headed towards the kitchen.

Crumbs POV

Once I knew my granddaughter was out of hearing range I went to my study and used the abracadoodler to call Jerry Russo. It rung three times before he picked up. "Professor Crumbs," He smiled in greeting.

"Yes, Jerry how did Izabella do?" I asked anxious to know.

"I deffinately noticed her strength in power," My former student told me.

I nodded and said, "I was afraid of that. I should of started her training earlier."

"Are you sure this is the right thing?" The man on the end of the line asked.

"Yes, she is the one from the prophesy and only Max will be able to help her. Their destinies lie with each other," I said solemely.

* * *

**My OC's appearence an characteristics are on my profile. Review!**


	2. Crazy 10 Minute Sale

**Episode 1: "Crazy 10 Minute Sale"**

**I don't own WoWP.**

* * *

Justin POV

It has been a few weeks since bella first came and she is already part of the family. She's a nice girl and she's a great wizard. Bella knows a lot about magic, sometimes she even helps me understand some lessons. Anywho, today's lesson was a duplication spell. After I demonstrated my amazing powers for the class dad thanked me and I sat in my seat by bella at the workbench. As dad got confused by which was the original rabbit I looked over at what bella was doing. In her notebook she was doodling. First there was a leprechaun with a top hat and a bunny coming out of it, then there was my dad hanging from rope over a black hole with me, max, her, and alex laughing to the side, and finally there was a picture of professor crumbs with a sausage link beard. I started chuckling and it attracted max's attention. When he saw bella's notebook he started laughing too. Soon alex came over and busted out laughing along with us three at the workbench. "Hey, what are you guys doing, your suppose to be listening to the lesson," My dad repremended us. When no one answered dad started to come over and see what was funny. Under the table I saw bella flick her wrist and suddenly bella's drawings became notes on the lesson with something in the bottem corner. Dad came over and looked at bella's notebook, then started laughing. We all wondered why since bella's pictures dissapeared, but then we got our answer. Through laughs my dad said,"Why was six afraid of seven? Because seven ate nine!" Us three russos were very confused until we saw bella's notes again. In the bottom corner was the joke written out with a picture under it of nuber with legs eating each other. Then we were all laughing for different reasons. Dad and max were actually laughing at the joke, I was nervously laughing because it wasn't funny at all but wanted to keep bella's real doodles hidden from dad, and alex was laughing because bella outsmarted dad. Out of the corner of my eye I saw bella smirk and her and alex fist bumped. Oh no, Alex is already corrupting her.

Bella POV

After my little . . . interrruption we went back to the lesson. Apparently justin wasn't concertrating and he made a barking bunny. Awww, I wish I had one it's cute. "The crazy 10 minute sale!" Alex shouted bringing me out of my thoughts. Alex then went on this rant about how she has to go to show up this girl at her school. Lame. No offense alex, but if I want revenge I prank. Don't mean to brag but I am very skilled in the pranking business. Just ask around Wiz Tech, you'll get many accounts of my work. Jerry rolled the answer dice which was invisible and said no to alex going to the sale and skipping class. After the lesson Jerry left while the rest of us had homework. I got bored so I flashed up some mini marshmellows and we all worked and ate. Suddenly an idea popped into my head and I smirked. I took a marshmellow and threw it at max's face. Bulls eye! I looked down pretending to work as max looked up surprised. Max saw me pointing to Justin so he threw a marshmellow at him.

"Max! What was that for!" Justin shouted.

"It wasn't me it was Alex!" Max accused.

"It wasn't me, you liar!" Alex yelled while throwing marshmellows at max. Soon we were in an all out marshmellow war. It was so much fun!

Max POV

"Wizard mail is here," I said walking out of the lair.

"Great, I wonder if thery printed my letter to the editor," Justin said opening a magazine. When he did a bunch of subsciption cards flew out. "I wish they would take those out for people who already have subscriptions," Justin said walking to the back counter. Suddenly bella came through the door and stopped when she saw the cards.

"Not here too!" Bella whined. I gave her a confused look which she answered to. "Crumbs is obsessed with Wizards Weekly so our house is covered with these and guess who has to clean them up, me," Bella explained annoyed. I nodded and continued looking through the mail. Bella snapped her fingers and the cards dissapeared impressing me with her magic skills. I mean she just got her powers settled in and she can already preform spells with out saying the spell, that is impressive. There is something about her that is different. Snapping my head out of my thoughts I looked for my new wand I'm suposed to get.

"Man, no wand, that's bunk! I need my new wand so that I don't have to learn spells," I exclaimed frustrated.

"Max you will always need to know spells. Look, if I give you a bike that doesn't mean you know how to use it," My dad explained.

"Awesome! I'm getting a bike?" I asked excited. My dad ignored that and tried to give me his old wand, black licorise. The thing was older than the dinosaurs. Now those guys knew how to party. Hey I wonder if penguins can do the robot.

Bella POV

"How do I look?" Alex asked max and I who were battling on our wiz domes, they're like the game boys that humans use except like a million and three times better.

"Why?" Max asked annoyed.

"Because I'm going to duplicate myself and if I look ugly I don't want to look twice as ugly," Alex explained.

"What are you talking about?" Max asked confused to his sister's motives. Max, max, max, so niave, well I'm not.

"If I know alex, she's going to duplicate herself so that she can leave one here to listen to the wizard lesson while she goes to the crazy 10 minute sale," I said without looking up from the game. I am totally beating max's butt!

"Aww, Bella you know me so well," Alex said pretending to wipe away some tears.

"Oh, Alex remember to concentrate. Don't think about dogs like justin and his barking bunny," I warned her. After she did the spell I closed down the game because max wasn't even trying.

"That is so cool! I want to duplicate myself so I can give myself a wedgie!" Max exclaimed.

Alex and I looked at max weirdly while I said, "Max why would you want that, and if you want a wedgie I can give you one right now." I smiled evily at the thought. Bad Bella! You promised crumbs you would behave.

"I want to know what it feels like, but I want it from someone I trust. No offense Bella but your devious like Alex," Max said eyeing me suspisiously while me and alex fist bumped. Suddenly justin came in and saw the two Alexs.

"Good afternoon Alex, other Alex." Justin paused and looked at them both before saying , "Your both clearly up to no good."

I chuckled and said, "As always." Alex glared at me before recruting max to be in charge of fake alex for a pair of shoes that he will never get. While alex admired her work her double barked and I fought to keep in my laughs.

Alex groaned turned to justin and said, "Ugh, Bella reminded me of your stupid barking bunny."

"Yup, its perfect because that's all I hear when you talk to me," Justin said smugly. Ahh, you can feel the love in the air. I was pretty skeptic about alex's plan but that was until I heard that her pout record was four days. As long as Jerry doesn't touch her and justin doesn't rat her out she just might get away with this.

* * *

Justin POV

After max tried to move fake alex for the fifteenth time he finally came to his senses and asked for my help. "Why don't you use dad's wand to move her?" I asked sating the obvious.

"I can't find it!" Max exclaimed. Max sat down and we all heard a snap. "Either I just found dad's wand or I just cracked my butt knuckle," Max told me. I could hear bella laughing from the workbench where she was reading a magazine.

I shrugged and said, "I'm no doctor but I'm fairly certain there's no such thing as a butt knuckle." After I said that you could hear bella laughing even more. After I refused to help with fake alex I walked over to my spot on the bench where bella and I split a popular drink from the wizard world. When we heard max tell dad that he was practising for the show 'Dancing with my sister' to cover up getting fake alex to the table bella did a spit take while laughing uncontrollably. Wow she's gonna lose a couple of pounds before the day is out. We all stared at her worried.

"Is she okay?" My dad asked concerned.

"I don't know," I answered my dad also concerned about bella's sanity. After a while bella calmed down but was breathing heavily from laughing so much.

"Okay," Dad drawled out before continuing. "Before we get started today I just want to point out the great example set out by alex. She really wanted to go shopping but instead she's right here ready to learn," Jerry said with pride.

"Oh I think we're all gonna learn something, real soon," I said knowingly.

"Yeah, we are all so proud of you Alex. I should be more like you," Bella said holding in more giggles. Then the most unbelievable thing happend. Dad gave her permission to skip class and go shopping. Oh dad, if you only knew. Wait, he will know soon. This day just keeps getting better and better.

Max POV

Oh no. Well I guess I'm not getting any shoes. Hmm, dad is pretty mad at alex right now. I wonder if I snuck in the fact I broke his wand he wouldn't be mad. "Alex used magic to duplicate herself so she could go to the crazy 10 minute sale," My dad said in realization.

"Wow, looks like she did. This is way worse than me breaking your wand right?" I said quickly hoping dad heard that. Dad started having a fight with himself over who to deal with. It was actually pretty funny looking. Thankfully, dad chose to bust alex instead of me. As dad left in a huff I sighed in relief.

"Your family is the best," Bella said breaking the silence.

"Wow! He didn't even care I broke his wand," I said in shock. I mean I broke his first wand, the wand that he adored and he didn't even care that I snapped it in two with my butt!

"That would have been a great time to mention that I broke his new drill last week," Justin said casually while going through the mail. I looked at him with shock.

"You broke his drill," I said staring at my brother.

"I think so. I'll find out when I put the peices back together," My older brother answered.

"Hey Max your wand is here," Bella said handing me a box.

I instantly lit up and said, "Check it out, its my e-wand!"

"Cool, an e-wand. The strap is for safety," Justin said of course being the boring cautious person. Of course I instantly got rid of the saftey strap, I mean who needs it. I tried using it but the wand flew backwards out of my hand and almost hit bella in the head.

"Hey watch it," Bella shouted after ducking.

"Opps. Slippery," I said sheepish to my brother and friend.

Bella POV

I laid on the couch bored out of my head as I listened to justin and max talk about the e-wand. I don't know why I don't tell them about it myself since I have one. I guess I'm too lazy. Oh look they found the e-mimick. This should be interesting.

* * *

Okay, this was funny for a while but now the boys are spinning fake alex in a chair really fast. I already knew that what they were doing was happening to the real alex and this could not be fun for her. "Um . . . Guys you might want to . . ." I was cut off by justin telling max to go faster. I tried again but they wouldn't listen. Fine, your funeral. After hitting top speed the fake alex flew out of the chair and flopped to the middle of the room.

Alex POV

When we got back to the shop I headed to the lair with dad on my tail. "Hey Alex, dad's looking for you," Max told me then they spotted him behind me.

"And he found you," Justin finished.

Dad walked over to max and said, "Did you get your wand today max?"

"Uh . . . yeah," Max said hesitantly.

Before dad could continue bella inturrupted, "This looks like a nice family time. I'll see you guys later. Bye!" With that said she quickly flashed out of here faster than Uncle Kelbo on bath day. I shuddered at the memory. When I came out of my thoughts dad was calling me a dummy. While dad was chewing out max he somehow turned it back on me. What, and they say that I'm devious. That's it! I am devious, time to turn the tables on to justin. Not real tables, imaginary tables, oh you get what I mean. Justin sat there in shock for a second before trying to worm his way out of it. Wow, dad looks as red as a strawberry! Hey, I could really go for some strawberries and sugar right now. Coming out of dream land again I found that I was the only one in the room with dad. After our chat I came out with four weeks of grounding. Man, I hate duplicating. Suddenly out of no where bella popped in holding something behind her back. "Hey Alex, how did it go?" Bella asked me.

I sighed and said, "Four week grounding."

Bella winced and said, "Ouch. Well, I have something that might cheer you up." I looked at her confused before I saw her bring out the jacket I wanted from her back.

I blinked in surprise before saying, "What? How?"

Bella chuckled at my stammering before criptically saying, "Wizards never reveal thier secrects."

I laughed and said, "Thanks Bella," Then we hugged it out.

* * *

**Bella's characteristics are on my profile.**

**Review!**


	3. First Kiss

**I don't own WoWP or Kiss the Girl by Disney Ashley Tisdale.**

**Episode 2 "First Kiss"**

* * *

Bella POV

In an effort for me to learn more about normal humans and how to act more normal my grandfather has enrolled me into Tribeca Prep. I really don't get why crumbs is doing this but at least I have max to show me around and stuff. Now that I go to normal school I have an early morning shift at the sub shop and then from there I leave for school with the russos before eight. This morning I was finishing up my shift when I heard max and justin talking about sandwitches. A mashpotato chicken and gravy with peanut butter sandwitch does sound good. I blanked out of most of the conversation until I heard harper yell out justin's name. I met harper a few weeks ago and let me tell you she is definitly one of a kind. Another thing about harper is that she is obsessed with justin. So it didn't surprise me when harper started going on a jelouse rant about justin and his girlfriend miranda. Bored of listening to harper I turned to talk to max. "I don't get why justin is dating miranda in the first place. She's so gloomy and different from justin," I said trying to find the right words to describe the goth girl.

"Eh, justin has had a lot of weird girlfriends. Like one was a centaur that he met on the wiz web," Max said while finishing his 'masterpiece' as he calls it. I nodded in agreement while a man came up to us trying to buy max's sandwitch. When max wanted $80 for it I elbowed him in the stomach and he droped it to four dollars. When the guy walked away max glared at me and said, "Ow! That hurt!"

"People really shouldn't underestimate me," I said before picking up my shoulder bag and heading out the door for school.

Max POV

Wow! I can't believe how popular bella is. She's really friendly and is already hanging with the in crowd, but she doesn't really care about hanging with them. On my way to math I spotted bella at her locker and I was about to go over and check up on how she was doing but I saw randy walk up to her so I hid. Randy is one of those jock guys that get whatever they want and I don't really want bella to see me get thrown into a trash can. From what I heard from the trash can I was hiding behind I heard randy flirting with her and asking her out. I don't know why but I suddenly became angry and felt like punching the guy. 'That's weird' I thought to myself. When bella rejected him I felt something, relieved maybe. 'What is going on' I asked myself. I shook myself out of my thinking because it was hurting my head and walked bella to her next class.

Justin POV

Alex is so annoying! Why does she have to stick her nose into my personal life. Why I didn't kiss miranda is none of her business. "Okay, so tomorrow when you walk miranda to school take her by that scary abandoned house on the corner," Alex told me.

"Right because she'll think I'm brave," I said catching on to the plan.

"No, because you'll get scared and she'll comfort you," Alex said. I gave her the 'what the heck' look before she continued with, "And that is when you plant one on her."

"Okay, that's a good idea," I said. It might actually work. It's really weird to see alex helping me, she's usually scamming me. Maybe alex is starting to grow up and becoming more mature.

"Do you have five ones for this five?" Alex suddenly asked. Can you say random? Once I held out the cash she took it and ran. Yeah, remember my comment about alex growing up, well I spoke to soon.

Out of nowhere bella popped up beside me and said, "You are so gullible."

Alex POV

"Does anyone see anything?" My dad asked hopefully.

"No, but I see that squiggly thing in the back of your throat," Max said excitedly.

"You mean the uvula," Bella said. I looked at her with a questioned face. "What that's what its called," She told me. Why are we doing this again?

"We are looking for someone at Shay Stadium making our sandwitch so we can see what's in our sandwitch. Now concentrate," Dad said as if he read my mind. Wow, I wonder what normal families are like.

"If I go back in time and look in a crystal ball will I see me looking into this crystal ball?" Max exclaimed. We all looked at max weirdly while bella on the other hand just said 'yes' to which we started looking at her weirdly too. No one has ever been able to make sense of max's confusion before and answer to it. Out of the corner of my eye I saw dad look at the youngest pair with a thoughtful look and a small smile. 'What's going on there?' I thought to myself.

"Okay, that is not concentrating!" My dad exclaimed frustrated while putting away the crystal ball.

'Smash!'

We all turned to see the shattered ball on the floor. Dad started freaking out util he had justin do a do over spell and fix the crystal ball. Hmm, that one will come in handy. The spell, not the ball, well I guess the crystal ball will come in handy someday, oh you get the point.

Bella POV

Okay so here's the dealio. The russos and I had one of our 'How do we get more people in here to buy stuff and not just use our bathroom' meetings. One of thier new ideas is to have live music and ever since I was a little kid I liked singing so I volunteered to do it. We agreed that we would do it for the dinner rush so tonight is my first night. I even have the perfect song to sing too. I hope I don't bomb.

Justin POV

Wow, bella is a really good singer. It was a great idea to have live music for dinner. Of course that idea came from me and my brilliant mind. "Okay so this next song is going out to justin and I hope that he listens to the message," Bella said then winked at me. 'What is going on' I thought confused, that was until I heard the song.

_There you her_

_Sitting there across the way_

_She don't got a lot to say _

_But there's something about her_

_And you don't know why, But your dying to try_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

_Yes, you want her_

_Look at her, you know you do_

_It's possible she wants you too_

_There's one way to ask her_

_It don't take a word, not a single word_

_Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

_Shalalalala_

_My oh my_

_Looks like the boy's to shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Shalalalala_

_Ain't that sad_

_It's such a shame_

_Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl _

_Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

_Now's your moment_

_Floating in a blue lagoon_

_Boy, you better do it soon_

_No time will be better_

_She don't say a word_

_And she wont say a word_

_Until you kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

_Shalalalala_

_My oh my_

_Looks like the boys to shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Shalalalala_

_Ain't that sad_

_It's such a shame too bad_

_You're gonna miss the girl_

_Shalalalalala_

_Don't be scared_

_You better be prepared_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Shalalalalala_

_Don't stop now_

_Don't try to hide it how_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Shalalalalala_

_My oh my_

_Looks like the boys to shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Shalalalalala_

_Ain't that sad _

_It's such a shame_

_Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_

_la la la la, la la la la_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_La la la la, la la la la_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

Bellas right, if I want to kiss miranda then I have to be ready. Time to get my training montage on.

Bella POV

Ughh. This is so frustrating! Jerry, Theresa, max, and I are in the sub shop late at night trying to figure out what was in sandwitch that max randomly made. I helped them out by remembering that max used chicken, popcorn, mashpotatoes, and peanut butter on the sandwitch so they're keeping me hostage here in case I "remember" something. Notice the quotes around remember because I'm pretty sure that they just want to torture me too. I pretty much zoned out when Jerry went on his rant because I was falling asleep but, I did wake up when max yelled, "Gravy! That's what it's missing!" Once max confirmed we found 'To the Max' we all cheered and I jumped up to give max a hug. The strangest thing was that when I gave max the hug I felt weird, almost jittery like. It's probably nothing. After celebrating I was finally released and I flashed home. When I got there crumbs was sitting on his favorite chair reading as usual.

"Hi grandpa sorry I'm home late," I said while giving him a hug.

"And where might I ask where you have been this entire evening?" Crumbs asked with one bushy eyebrow raised.

"At the sub shop helping max with something," I answered. When I mentioned max, crumbs instantly smiled, and it wasn't a regular smile it was a knowing smile. What is with that? Oh well I'm so tired.

(At the movies the next night) Bella POV

This is quite the train wreck. Justin is still trying to have his first kiss after like seventeen do overs. It was actually quite hilarious to watch. Once I saw Jerry come in I said good luck to alex and flashed out to the Russos lair leaving a confused alex. When I asked theresa and max how the testing went they both groaned. "They said after taking one bite out of it that they were tired of eating it," Max said.

"Ouch," I said wincing. "I would have been here but I was so tired of seeing sandwitches that I had to get away," I added. They both nodded in agreement with me. Then the rest of the Russos came in through the door.

After Jerry wispered something to theresa she suddenly shouted, "Your first kiss! Oh, my baby your growing up! Come here let me give you your second one!" To which justin promptly whined about his mom embarrassing him. Then we started talking about first kisses and justin harrassed alex about lying about having her firt kiss. When I saw Jerry being over protective of alex I felt an ache in my heart. I will never have that. I wish that I could have a dad that is over protective of me, but that is not how the world works. I was snapped out of my thoughts when theresa turned to me and asked if I have had my first kiss yet.

"Nope, not yet. I'm saving that for someone really special."

* * *

**Review!**


	4. I Almost Drowned in a Chocolate Fountain

**I don't own WOWP.**

* * *

**Episode: "I Almost Drowned in a Chocolate Fountain"**

Bella POV

"Come on max, you know this," I encouraged max. I was helping him with his math since he's not good in that subject, well or any subject really. Right before max was going to figure it out alex comes in excited.

"Hey, guess who got asked out on a date today, me or justin?" Alex asked.

"Distraction! And not justin," Max said happy to get off the topic of math. I groaned and hit my head on the table repeatedly. I saw everyone give me a funny look but otherwise ignored me.

"I'm more interested in what happened in spanish class," Mrs. Russo said.

"Yeah, we heard you failed," Mr. Russo added. Alex looked nervous for a second but as always found a way to weasle out of it.

"That's right, I did fail but I can explain. There I was studying as hard as I ever had even bella was here helping me but I couldn't concentrate because right outside that window the boys were playing paintball and I didn't want to ruin their fun," Alex damatically explained. I had to admit that it was pretty clever because that was technically true. The only difference was that alex wasn't studying spanish, she was flipping through a fashion magazine that had spanish models in it. You know the saying potato patoto right? Oh well back to homework that is useless in the wizard world.

Max POV

I never noticed this but bella smells like strawberries. Kind of like that evil bear in Toy Story 3 except bella's not evil. "And finally, did you guys know that in the wizard world there's a place where you can get information on any subject quickly and easily?" Dad told us excited. Man, he looks like he's going to pee himself. I wonder where the monkey in space went to the bathroom?

"You mean like the internet," Justin said not impressed.

Bella raised her hand confused and asked, "Question. Is the internet equevilent to the wiz web?" She looks sort of adorable when she's confused with her head tilted to the side like a puppy. Woah, where did that come from?

"Yes, Bella it is and it's much cooler than the internet," Dad said turning toward justin for the last part. What could be cooler than the internet? You can see funny videos of baby pandas sneezing. Ah, good times. After we played catch we moved over to sit on the couch. It went justin, bella, me, then alex. We were squished but it felt kind of nice to be sitting close to bella. No, bad max, focus! Strawberries! Good thing the pocket elf was so cool, it took my mind off of bella.

"Good day, I am the pocket elf that specializes in the history and use of pocket elves. Now pocket elves are useful for anything from magical illnesses to magical creatures and prophesies. Any questions?" The tiny dude said. Alex raised her hand.

"Yes, the little lady in the attractive hat."

"Um, are there pocket elves for subjects that are non magical?" My sister asked.

"Because of the magic world equal opportunity act there are pocket elves for all subjects. Shaquel O' Neil, I know his pocket elf. He owes me an autographed shoe that I'll be living in," Tiny man said. Justin raised his hand.

"Yes, boy with the 80's hair."

"Ah, how many pocket elves can you check out at once?" Justin asked before dad quickly answered.

"None. There not library books," Dad snapped.

"Yes, girl with the stunning blue eyes," I turned to see bella with her hand raised.

"You mentioned prophesies earlier right? What kind of prophesies?" Bella asked.

"Oh, there are many. There is a hall of mysteries that is full with just prophesies both anchient and new. In fact one of the most anchient prophesies is about the Chosen One and the Keeper who will save the wizard world and bring it into a new era. It sta- . . ."

Bella POV

Just as the pocket elf was going to tell us about the prophecy Mr. Russo started coughing loudly while shaking his head and slicing his hand across his throat. It looked like his head was having a seizure. Why didn't he want us to hear the prophecy? It was pretty obvious Mr. Russo was trying to stop the elf from talking further. After that I couldn't really concentrate, all I could think of was what they were hiding. All I know is that people are hiding something and I'm going to find out what. Oh and I learned that you never give an elf chocolate. Yikes!

Justin POV

I walked back down the stairs where bella and max were after setting up part two of max and I's revenge. This will show alex not to rat us out again. "Is she still getting ready for her date?" Max asked.

"Yeah, and she's gonna be awhile too. I tied all of her belts into one big knot," I said.

"Now this is getting even. When that pocket elf goes wild on her date she'll be wishing she was at home making us cookies," Max declared. I turned to bella and asked her what she thought about our plan.

She just sat there with a thoughtful look on her face then finally saying, "Do you think Crumbs and your dad are hiding something?"

"What? Never mind. Shh here she comes," I said while trying to act casual. Thanks to max our cover was almost blown but lucky for us my sister isn't smart and didn't suspect us. Everything is going as planned. Hey, where's bella?

Bella POV

After coming to the conclusion that the boys plan will fail and backfire I decided to leave. I also couldn't get my mind off the fact that things around here have been suspicious lately. For example, the strange looks at me and max from crumbs and Mr. Russo or the fact that there is a prophesy that they don't want us to hear. Time to go detective. First on my list, frozen custards. 'MOO' to be exact, it's a sweets shop in the wizard world. Now the question is where do I start? The prophesy. Once I get the prophesy then I'll work from there. After I got what I needed from the library I headed for 'MOO'. "Hello, my name is phil and I am the elf for all your pro - phe, what's with the dark ominus room and the desk lamp?" The elf asked.

"Because this is an iterrogation. You are going to tell me about the prophesy of the Chosen One and the Keeper. You will also not tell anyone that you told me, if you do I will . . ." I said playing bad cop until the waitress came behind my black curtain and brought me my triple chocolate custard bowl.

"Ma' am, your triple chocolate chocolate chocolate." I smirked as I ssaw the elf drooling. I am bad to the bone. Cue the awesome biker aviators and leather jacket.

"Now how about you tell me about that prophesy," I said to the now sweating pocket elf.

"B - B - B -ut i-its c - c - class - ssi - fied." Poor guy, oh well time for the torcher.

"Mmm. This is some delicious chocolate. The taste of it on my taste buds. Mmm. If only I had someone to share this with. Oh will since no else wants it I'll have to throw it away. Down to the garbage where it will rot."

"Okay, okay I'll tell you just don't hurt the chocolate please," The elf man begged. Jackpot.

"Before I go may I ask where you got those stylish sunglasses and jacket?" Mini man asked.

"No chocolate, now go and don't tell anyone you were here," I snapped. Yes! I got it! I have it! My own, my precious. Okay, yeah I have obviously had to much sugar today.

Max POV

Thats bunk! The elf didn't do anything but bite alex. Well I think this would be a definate fail. Or not! What's up with alex? It just looks like she's eating everything. I wonder what the largest bowl of chilli weighs. Hey, I got a joke. If a butcher is 5' 9 what does he weigh? If you said 257 pounds your wrong. Ha! A butcher weighs meat duh! Oh cool! Alex just slid on chocolate on her belly like a penguin on ice. Man, to bad bella isn't here to see this. It's halarious! Where is she anyways?

Bella POV

_"From power will come power_

_From who's heart is pure_

_They will cure_

_An era of justice will come when_

_The Chosen One defeats the _

_Darkness and all is done"_

_"One will not be complete without_

_The other_

_The key must have its treasure_

_Just as ying needs yang_

_A house divided cannot stand"_

"Hey! Abe Lincoln stole that from wizards! Honest Abe, yeah right!" I exclaimed.

_The Keeper_

_"The Keeper holds the key_

_He will also love Tea_

_He will never flee_

_Okay lets stop rhyming_

_Someone will have the _

_Power to control the _

_Chosen One_

_Good Luck!"_

"What the heck is that suposse to mean!" I exclaimed.

* * *

**Review.**


	5. New Employee

**I don't own WoWP.**

**I don't own Do you Believe in Magic By: Aly and AJ**

* * *

**Episode 4: "New Employee"**

Bella POV

Normal, boring day. Setting up for entertaining normal boring costumers. Again everything is normal and boring. Good Godric of Griffindore house something interesting happen please! "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Russo, I noticed this Help Wanted sign and would like to apply for the position." Oh, this could be interesting. Thank you gods of interesting for hearing my prayer! Wait what did I miss.

"Girls I know you think it would be fun to work together but working with friends is hard, or even family. One time you forget to wipe off the tip of the mustard squeeze bottle and suddenly its three hours of silent salami slicing," Theresa said looking pointedly at Jerry.

"Mmhm. I agree that crusty bottle tips are a pet peeve of mine but I don't think it warrants to a silent treatment," I input.

"See, Bella agrees with me about the crusty tips," Jerry said triumphantly to his wife pointing at me.

"She agreed with me about the silent slicing," Theresa argued.

"Relax everyone, there's enough brilliant bella to go around," I announced while flipping my hair. Theresa and Jerry gave me a look.

"But, Mom, Dad think about it if harper works here you can spend more time together," Alex reasoned. So, to make a long conversation shorter, harper was hired and alex is training her. Yeah, this will backfire somehow.

(After music sequence and a lot of spilled sandwich stuff)

I really should be working right now, but that was hilarious! I can't stop laughing. Harper was moping the floors and tripped Theresa, who fell into a table full of people, that toppled over to bump alex, who lost her balance and accidentally dumped a whole tray of food onto Jerry! Poor Jerry has been covered in food all day. Okay I'm calm now, but wait where did everyone else go. Oh well more tips for me.

Alex POV

Time for magic. I can't fire harper it would be a disaster. Serving Wench? Ah brainy guy with no life. "Justin, whats a serving wench?" Of course justin would recite the definition right out of a book. Nerd. "Like a waitress," I summed up.

"Well, not technically," Don't spoil my fun justin!

"Like a waitress, right?" I ask.

"Yeah, I guess. Why? Did dad say there was going to be a pop quiz on the Medieval food service industry?" What? Oh, um time to ditch.

"Yup, better study up." Cue me leaving the room. There's harper, I hope this works. Knowing me this will somehow backfire but oh well. "Take this girl with the skills of a bench and turn her into a serving wench." I said. Well looks like problem solved.

"You know Alex there are some side effects to that spell, you shouldn't have used it," Bella said.

"Bella! Are you trying to give me a heart attack? Where did you come from," I said trying to calm my racing heart. She had a thoughtful look on her face.

"Well, max thinks that we come from pumpkins but I know that babies come from a woman's stomach. But it's not the time for a biology lesson. You shouldn't use magic on you friend."

I sighed, "Look Bella I know that you're probably right but I can't fire harper. If everything goes wrong you can say I told you so." She gave me a look but nodded and walked away. How does she do that? She has that look that makes you feel guilty for whatever you did. Oh well business is great, harper is great, and nothing has blown up yet. Success!

Justin POV

Looks like me tutoring business is taking off. After making the rounds around each person of the brain train I came across something interesting. Bella was sitting at a booth in the back. But, that is not the strange part. She was wearing a detective get up, you know like the beige rain coat, the Sherlock Holmes hat, sunglasses, she even had a pipe but it blew out bubbles instead of smoke. What is she doing? "Hey Bella, whats up?" She looked up startled and covered her notes or whatever it is.

"Oh, hi Justin just working on, stuff. You know how stuff is." Is it just me or does she sound nervous. I would've asked what was wrong but someone just walked in. Note to self: Find out whats up with Bella.

""What can I help you with young man?" I asked the kid in green sweats.

"First of all it's what I can help you with. This is a great tutoring business you got here. Be a shame if something happened to it." Who is this guy to come in here and wreck my globe. Who is this Kid anyways?

"I can get you another one," Popped up detective looking bella minus the hat and sunglasses. Nice of her to get me another globe but I still want to know whats up with her. The Kid, whoever he is sort of stared at bella who had gone back to work.

"Who's that?" Kid said pointing to bella with a grin. What? Why would . . . Does he like her? No way is this punk getting close to bella.

"No one you need to concern yourself with," I said.

"Forget it i'll scope that out later. You owe me 25% of your tutoring action. I'm the tutor in this neighborhood and I don't like competition," Kid said. After many witty comments and comebacks I finally got Kid to leave.

"Who was that?" Bella asked standing next to me.

"Some kid that wants to take down the brain train," I said as if it's impossible, which it is.

"Alright well if you need help with the leprechaun I'll help." I gave her a questioning glance. Leprechaun? "Because he's short and wearing all green," Bella explained. Oh, clever. "Anyways, my break is over and I need to get ready to sing," The blue-eyed girl said before walking off.

Bella POV

Do you Believe in Magic By: Aly and AJ

Do you believe in magic

In a young girls heart

How the music can free her

Whenever it starts

And its magic

If the music is groovy

It makes you feel

Happy like an old time movie

I'll tell ya about the magic

It'll tell ya about the magic

It'll free your soul

But it's like trying to

Tell a stranger 'bout

Rock n' roll

If you believe in magic

don't bother to choose

If it's jug band

Music or rhythm

And blues

Just go and listen

It'll start with a smile

It won't wipe off

Your face no matter

How hard you try

Your feet start tapping

And you can't seem to find

How you got there

So just blow your mind

If you believe in magic

Come along with me

We'll dance until

Morning, just you and me

And maybe, if the

Music is right

I'll meet ya

tomorrow

So late at night

We'll go a dancin'

Baby then you'll see

All the magic's in

The music and the

Music's in me, yeah

Do you believe

In magic?

Yeah.

Believe in the magic in a

Young girl's soul

Believe in the magic of

Rock n' roll

Believe in the magic that

Can set you free

Ohhhh, talkin' bout magic

Do you believe

Like I believe

Do you believe in magic

(Still Bella POV)

After a few songs I noticed that harper and alex weren't doing to good so I decided that I better start helping work tables again. I've never seen it so packed before. I walked over to alex to snap her out of her flumpy mood, she can act flumpy later we got work to do.

(Later)

What the heck?! I'm out here busting my buns while the russo's are standing around talking. "Sorry to interrupt your flumpy mood but I could really use some help here," I said gesturing to the crowded room.

"Flumpy?" Jerry asked.

"Stop giving me those looks. Yes flumpy!" I exclaimed.

"Okay Bella dear why don't you take a nice long break, we can handle it here," Theresa said while leading me to the door, I think she believes I've gone crazy. At least it got me a break.

Justin POV

Bella and I were doing an experiment with some high schoolers when Kid showed up again. I really hate Kid. "Looks like Galileo is all wet. Where's my cut. The answer man is getting tired of waiting," Kid said.

"Really, sounds like its nap time for the answer man," said Bella. Someone's in a sassy mood.

Kid clapped and said, "Nap time, good one gorgeous. Mind telling me your name?"

"Yeah, I do mind. Not interested," Bella snapped.

"You will be in time. Back to business, Enforcers Assemble," Kid commanded. Then a bunch of little kids crowded behind Kid and another kid dropped down from a rope doing this weird hand thing.

"So you got a lot of really tiny friends and anyone can drop down a rope and," I said mimicking the rope kid.

"These two have black belts in the art of Tai-kwan-do(?) and that guy brought a rope," Kid said pointing to two behind him then at rope guy. It was silent for a moment while I tried to figure out what to do. I'm sure bella was thinking of a plan too.

Suddenly bella spoke up. Yes, she has a plan. "Oh, wow black belts. That's so impressive," Bella said in a giggly flirty voice while twirling her hair. What is she doing. This is not the time for flirting. "Why don't you two treat me to some yogurt from the Gurt Barn and tell me all about it," Bella said still flirting. The two black belt kids nod enthusiastically, then bella links their arms with her in the middle and they walk off. "Two down Justin, you can handle the other tree," Bella yells back to me. Oh, that's what she was doing. Smart girl.

Bella POV

Okay so I'm not sure how everything worked out for Alex and harper or justin and franky, by the way that's his real name not Kid, because I got stuck listening to two morons. They really can't take a hint. I only managed to escape when I went to the bathroom and crawled through the window. Checking my watch I saw it was 9:50 and my curfew is 10 so I flashed home. Moral of the day is that maybe I shouldn't pray to the gods of interesting for a non normal and boring day.

* * *

**Review.**


End file.
